NCIS Tiva Shorts
by ijustcanteven
Summary: Long ago, when I was very young I had a wattpad account. Technically still do but I'm never on it. Anyway, I decided to put all my old Tiva fanfics and shorts on here as well. It may take some time and won't be my priority but I eventually will get it done. If you want it done sooner than later comment and let me know. Also, this won't be my best writing since it's old.
1. Movie Night

"Alright. Go home." Gibbs said to the team. McGee grabbed his stuff, but Ziva and Tony stayed at their desks.

"I said go home," Gibbs said to them.

"I have to finish this report. I will leave soon." Ziva said smiling.

"And I'm going to stay here throwing things at Ziva," Tony said balling up a piece of paper.

"Please. Take him with you." Ziva pleaded to McGee.

"Don't kill him, David. Sometimes he comes in handy." Gibbs called from the elevator. And with that, they were gone.

"Ready?" Tony asked.

"Not yet," Ziva said looking down at her papers.

"Now?"

"Be patient, Tony," Ziva said.

There was the elevator ding, and McGee came out. "Sorry, forgot my keys. Ok. NOW I'm going."

"Phone," Ziva said not looking up.

Tim turned in his tracks and went back to his desk.

"Now you are good," Ziva said.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." McGee said leaving.

"Now?" Tony whined.

Ziva looked up and smile. "Now," she said, her nose squishing up.

Tony jumped out of his chair and turned on the plasma near his desk. He put something into his computer then wheeled his chair over to get a good view. While he was getting that ready Ziva got up and ran to the conference room to make popcorn. She came with her chair pulled up next to Tony, all the lights in the office were off.

"What tonight?" She asked taking her seat and offering him some popcorn.

"Well, I know how much you like romantic comedies-"

"I do not like romantic comedies. I like Sandra Bullock. There is a difference." Ziva said throwing popcorn at him.

"BUT, we aren't gonna watch one. I got us horror films." Tony said matter factly.

"Like we do not get enough horror in our lives."

"Do you want to watch the movie or not?" Tony asked grumpily.

"Fine, fine. What do you have planned?" Ziva sighed.

"Well, my dear ninja. First, we have _Physco._ Then _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre._ Followed by _Scream_. And finishing with _The Exorcist."_

"Those do not sound very scary." Ziva scoffed sinking into her chair and putting her feet up.

"These don't sound... NOT SCARY?" Tony yelled.

"Nope. I have lived scarier." Ziva said taking a handful of popcorn.

"Yeah well, still. They are some of the scariest movies made." Tony huffed.

"Are you going to hit play or should I go home?"

"Fine, fine. Prepare to cuddle up to me for safety." Tony said hitting play.

"Is that what you want Tony?" Ziva asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Shhh, it's starting," Tony said quickly.

For most of the movies, they just laughed at them. Yelling how stupid the kids in the shows were. What was realistic and not. They even had a few chats on what they would have done in those cases. However, these being some of the scariest movies that Tony could think of, there were times when the films got to both of them. Twice a movie Ziva jumped a little and tired to reach for her gun. Tony, being a good partner he was, wrapped an arm around her shoulders to protect her. That was how they fell asleep, with Ziva leaning on Tony with his arm wrapped around her and with both of them covered in popcorn. And that was how McGee found them the next morning.

"Abbs," he whispered into the phone.

"What Tim, why are you whispering? Are you okay? Did Tony glue you to something?"

"No, not yet. Come up here, now. And please be quiet."

While he waited for Abby, McGee took a few photos then sent them to his email. Those could come in handy for later.

"Tim, Tim what is it?" Abby whisper-yelled coming around the corner.

"That," McGee said pointing at Tony and Ziva.

"Oh my God. This is too perfect. Oh, we need pictures." She said jumping up and down.

"Shh Abby, I already got them. And back them up." Tim grinned. "Now, how do we wanna wake them up?"

"Wake who up, McGee?" Gibbs said coming around the corner with coffee in hand.

"Them." Abby smiled leaning on McGee's desk as he sat down at it.

Gibbs sighed and put his coffee cup on his desk. He went up behind Tony and Ziva and slapped them both on the back of their heads.

Ziva grabbed her gun and jumped to her feet, scanning the room for an insane person with a chainsaw. Tony jumped up holding his head yelling "Take McGee!" While he went for his gun on his desk.

"Really Tony?" McGee whined.

"Oh, hey boss. While Ziva was working, I put in a movie and next thing I know we were arguing about what we would do if a crazy person with a chainsaw came for us. Turned it into a marathon." Tony said quickly.

Ziva calmed down and holstered her gun. "I would rather have watched _Practical Magic_ again." She said going to her desk to grab her overnight gear.

"Oh, like you didn't love _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_?" Tony asked sarcastically gabbing his.

"I had nightmares. And so did you. You talk in your sleep." She shot back.

"Yeah, well you snore." Tony countered.

"Did you two get married and not tell me?" Gibbs asked sitting at his desk.

"I am going to change." Ziva huffed.

"Me too," Tony said.

"Be sure to go to different bathrooms!" Gibbs hollered while Abby and McGee giggled.


	2. The Question

It had been three wonderful years. They had been happy for three wonderful years. For the past two years they had managed to get time off and have romantic anniversaries, this year, however, they couldn't get out of work. Gibbs had refused to say that they had too many reports to do.

Both of them were upset, but none more than Tony. He had spent one year planning that night, one year, and Gibbs ruined it. He had worked it up so much that he couldn't stand doing and doing it another day wouldn't work.

So he sat at the desk staring at Ziva thinking of a way to ask her.

"Tony, stop staring at me." She said not even looking up from her reports.

"Why?" Tony asked. "And how'd you tell I was watching?"

"I could tell because I could feel your eyes boring into me!" Ziva said finally looking up. "And I want you to stop because I told you too!"

"Oh come on Zi, let's not fight. Not today." Tony said grinning.

"What's today?" McGee asked.

"Nothing." Ziva snapped.

"Three years," Tony said grinning.

"Tony. Stop. Talking." Ziva said through gritted teeth.

"Three years since when?" McGee asked.

"Three years since you last minded your own business, McGee." Ziva snapped.

"Whoa," McGee said going back to his work.

"I am going to get a coffee. Would any of you like one, Gibbs?" Ziva asked standing up.

"Please," Gibbs said his first word for over two hours. Not even a record.

"Then I will return," Ziva said walking away.

Tony saw his chance. He opened the drawer and took it out. Then he ran to her desk, grabbed a sticky note, wrote on it. Then put the note in the gift and the gift in her desk drawer. The whole time McGee and Gibbs watched him. Tony ran back to his seat and sat down.

"Tony, what was that?" McGee asked.

"Nothing McSnoop."

"Tony," Gibbs warned.

"You'll see soon boss. Trust me. It's gonna be good. I hope." Tony said as Ziva came back in.

"You hope what Tony?" She asked giving Gibbs his black coffee.

"Oh, many things. First, I hope for world peace. Then I hope to go home. Last I hope for an answer, a good one." He said as she sat down.

"An answer to what?" She asked sitting down.

He grinned. "I'll ask you later."

She cocked an eyebrow then got back to work. Tony, who had finished his reports earlier fished out some paper. He started to scribble on them. Then he threw them at Ziva.

By the third head shot, she had had enough. "Will you stop it!" She yelled.

"Dinozo."

"Yes, boss," Tony said. He thought for a minute then grabbed out a fresh piece of paper and got to writing.

He intently wrote for ten minutes. He got so intense that his tongue started to stick out of his mouth. Ziva noticed and began to giggle.

"What you giggling about David?" Tony shot out.

"You and your tongue." She said laughing lightly.

"Oh really, because you've never laughed at it before." He shot back.

Ziva blushed. "Tony!"

"That's it. I don't want to hear a single word out of you two for the next hour. The first one to speak gets desk duty." Gibbs threaten.

Tony and Ziva glared at each other. They went back to work. Tony finished writing and folded the later into a paper airplane. He took a deep breath. He never thought that a paper airplane would change his life. He let out his breath and let the plane fly. Hitting its mark, Ziva's head.

She looked up ready to yell she when she heard Gibbs clear his throat. She let go some anger and looked down at the airplane that said: "Read me."

This was not how she wanted to spend their three year anniversary.

She sighed and unfolded it. He had written a damn novel. She sighed and began to read.

 _My Dearest Ziva,_  
 _I don't know how I lived without you in my life for so long. You mean more to me than you will ever know, more than I will ever be able to say. These three years have been the best of my life. From our first fight to every fight since. To every time we make up after the fight. Everything has been perfect. All the times we have laughed and shared jokes. All the times you have helped me glue McGee to things. From the times that we have cried, and we both know that there have been quite a few. To the numerous times, we have almost gotten caught._  
 _Everything about you is perfect. Your hair that waves over your shoulders. Your perfect face. Your endless dark eyes. Your endless legs. Your open, warm arms. Every scar you have, every bruise that hasn't completely healed yet, you are perfect. Your beautiful accent that gets thicker when you are angry or just excited. I cannot think of one thing wrong with you. Not that I try._  
 _I love you more than I love anything else on this planet. Without you I am useless. I meant those words I said. I can't live without you. And I don't intend to. I know you don't want either of us to get fired or yelled at by Gibbs. Fair point. So I have an idea. Rule 12: No_ _Dating_ _coworkers._  
 _I mentioned a question earlier, and I want to ask you it._  
 _Ziva David, will you..._  
She looked up from the note with tears brimming in her eyes. Tony was smiling at her. He threw a paper ball at her head which she caught, and she unraveled.

 _Desk..._

She looked up at him, _Mine?_ She mouthed.

He nodded smiling. He looked very confident, the opposite of what he felt.

She immediately started to ransack her desk. She took out all her drawers on the right as fast she could. Emptying them on the top of her desk.

"Uhh, Ziva?" McGee asked.

She stood up and looked at all the things on her desk. She looked up confused and desperate. Tony shook his head with a smirk.

"You okay David?" Gibbs asked looking up.

Ziva started from the bottom of her left drawers and went up. Not saying a word.

Finally, she found it. The small black box. She covered her mouth with one hand. If it were empty or had something stupid in it, she would kill him then and there. She looked up at him. He nodded again. Gibbs and McGee were staring at them confused.

She opened the box. The lid had one of her bright pink sticky notes on it with _Marry Me?_ Written on it. Underneath was a simple, shining diamond ring. She gasped and covered her mouth again. Tears started to come out.

Tony looked worried. So did Gibbs and McGee. She smiled and got out a piece of paper. She wrote something on it and threw it at him.

He carefully opened it, worried about what would be written. _Yes._

He jumped out of his desk and ran to her sweeping her off of her feet and hugging her while he spun her around. He grabbed the ring out of the box and put it on her finger as she giggled. Then they kissed.

"What just happened?" McGee asked.

"We just got engaged McBestman," Tony said smiling.

"On our three year anniversary," Ziva said leaning into Tony.

McGee grinned and got up to congratulate them. Gibbs cleared his throat. Tony and Ziva slowly turned around.

"We aren't dating," Tony said.

"Tony found a loophole. We are not dating. Therefore not breaking your rule." Ziva confirmed.

"So the three years you did don't count?" Gibbs asked.

"Umm. Yea. But are now canceled out." Tony answered hopefully.

"Fine. For now." Gibbs said standing up. "Congratulations."

He hugged Ziva and even Tony. When he hugged Tony, he whispered: "Hurt her, and I'll kill you."

"Figured," Tony said. When they let go Gibbs' head slapped Tony.


	3. There

Part 1

It was too late. She should have been at home and not there. But he was at home. She didn't want to go back to that, not yet anyway. She looked down at herself. _He got a bit carried away_ She thought looking at all the newly formed bruises. She knew her lip was busted and she could feel the black eye forming. She should just leave. Got to the gym until work. Say that a spare got out of hand. She was about ready to go when he opened the door.

"Ziva?" He asked standing in his boxers and shirt. "Holy shit what happened to you?" He said guiding her inside.

"Nothing." She said mentally kicking herself. She had gotten so used to saying that about all her bruises.

"Oh really? Your face says otherwise." Tony said getting his first aid kit from the kitchen.

"It... It was my fault... I got home late..."

"Zi, calm down. Tell me what happened." Tony said sitting on the couch next to her. He started to put cool packs onto her bruised arms.

"I got home later than normal. When I do not get home on time he... He startes to drink..." She said with tears.

"Wait, did Ray do this to you?" Tony asked taken aback.

"Yes Tony, but I was my fault." She said shaking her head. She could not believe that those words were coming out of her mouth.

"How the hell was this your fault? Why didn't you fight back?" Tony asked angry and confused. He couldn't believe that she would just let this happen, that Ray did this. It all started to make sense now. All the bruises all the broken ribs. Everything. This had been going on for a while.

"No. I can not fight back. I am stronger than him. I could kill him." Ziva said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

" _He_ could kill _you_!" Tony yelled.

"No, I would not let that happen." She said crossing her arms only to hiss in pain.

Tony shook his head and started to clean the cut on her lip while she held an ice pack to her eye.

"Alright. You're taking the bed."

"Thank you, Tony. But I will take the couch." Ziva said quietly.

"Nonsense," he said waving his hand as he got up. Ziva flinched. "Zi did you... Did you think I was gonna hit you."

"No. No of course not." She said looking down. What was wrong with her.

Tony kneeled down to her eye level. "Ziva David, look at me." She slowly looked up with tears in her eyes. "I will never hurt you. I will never hit you. I will never put myself before you. I will do nothing to you that Ray did. I love you more than that."

"He will find me." She sobbed.

"No. Because you are with me now. Got it? I love you, and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Alright." She said calming her tears. She laughed a little. "I will take the bed."

"There ya go. There's that million dollar laugh. Come on." Tony said smiling holding out his hand. She stared at it then took it. He got her settled in his bed then went to the living room.

He got about an hour worth of sleep until he felt someone watching him. He rolled over on the couch to see Ziva staring at him with tears running down her face.

"Zi?"

"I had a nightmare. He found me here in your bed and killed you in front of me." She said with tears from where she stood.

"Well, that's just not gonna happen." He said standing up.

"Tony..." She started to cry.

"Alright, alright. Let's get you back to bed." He said standing up and guiding her to the bedroom. "We have to be up in like, five hours."

He laid her down on the bed and next to her. For a few minutes, she laid stiff in the bed until she sighed and turned to face him. "Why do you love me?"

"What?"

"Tony, I know you heard me."

"Well, you are the definition of beautiful, you are funny, strong, a fighter. I love everything about you. The good the bad and the ugly of you. And trust me, I don't see any ugly." He said staring at the ceiling.

She stared at him for a minute then sighed. "You are funny. You take care of me even when I do not want you too. You are handsome. You are always there for me. And no matter how broken I am, you can always find a way to fix me."

"What was all that?" He asked turning to meet her eye.

"The reasons why I love you." She said quietly. She scooted over to him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "I will not go back to him. Do not let me. No matter what he or I say. I do not want him near me."

"That can be arraigned. But what about your stuff? He moved in with you. How do we get around that?"

"I will move and get my things when he is away at work," Ziva said into his chest.

"Alright. Later we can go and get your stuff. Then you can move in here."

"No, Tony, that is okay-"

"Where else are you gonna stay? At Gibbs? With McGee in the nerd cave?" He laughed.

"Perhaps Abby has a spare coffin." Ziva smiled. "Alright. He leaves tomorrow for a mission. Then?"

"Yup. Then work the next day." He kissed her head. "Now get some sleep. Got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow. Gotta rearrange this whole apartment."

Part 2

They woke up in each other's arms. It was perfect until Ziva tried to say something and split open her lip, then everything came back. Her entire eye was a sickly black, and her bottom lip was swollen and cut. Her arms were dotted with bruises that were going to take some time to heal.

While she worked on her lip, Tony called Gibbs. "Hey, boss. Listen, I think that I got some food poisoning from China King... Yup, I don't think I can come in; it's coming out of both ends... Yup... Thank you, boss... Won't tell you again." Tony hung up.

"Got the day off. And some other team is taking the weekend shift. You know what this means?"

"What?" Ziva asked with a small smile to keep her lip from cracking.

"We got three days to get this place habitable for you and me." He said looking around.

She sighed with a smile. "Oh, I don't know if that is possible. You need many more books."

"Right," Tony said. "Maybe we should just get a new place."

"Tony, are you sure about this?"

"What isn't there to be sure about?" Tony asked hugging her waist. "I love you. And to be honest I always kinda knew I would end up living with you."

"Really? Why?" She asked hugging him back.

He held his breath letting the answer out with his breath. "Fate?"

They both laughed. "Your turn to call." He said holding up her cell phone.

"Yes, Gibbs?... I need the day off... Personal reasons... Yes... I will... Thank you."

"What? Just like that?" He asked shocked.

"How often do you try to get out of work?"

"When I'm at work? All the time." He smiled. "Let's get ready. You can borrow some of my clothes."

"That everything?" Tony asked grabbing the last of the boxes.

Ziva scanned the apartment. Her old one. She had no idea how many things she had managed to accumulate. It looked almost bare now, only his things and some things that she didn't care to take with her were left. "Yes. Let us go." She said turning.

"You sure about this?" He asked after she closed the door.

"I do not have to move in with you if you wish, but I will not stay there." She said grabbing two of the last four boxes. Tony picked up the last two.

"Whatever you say sweet cheeks. But you are gonna move in with me." He said next to her.

"And why should I?" She asked coyly.

"Well, other than me loving you and being the best place, I'll always have a beer in the fridge, close to work, I'm there, uhh sometimes I make dinner." Tony finished putting the boxes in the car.

"You make quite a salesman Tony. Maybe you should have sold real-estate instead of being in NCIS." Ziva said smiling getting into the passenger's seat.

"Over a bit more," Tony said as Ziva stood on her tippy toes trying to find out where to hang a photo of both of them in Paris.

"Here?" Ziva asked strained.

"No, the other way," Tony said smiling. He had gotten away with this for a good minute.

"Here?" She asked balancing on one foot.

"Ummm no no, go back again."

"Tony!" Ziva yelled turning around.

"Two minutes." He said laughing.

She grabbed the pillow off the couch and threw it at him.

"Hey, I could have lost an eye." He said jokingly. He walked over to her and threw her over his shoulder. "Let's-"

"Ow, Tony, Tony, put me down!" Ziv yelled hitting his back.

"Sorry, sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked terrified putting her down on the couch.

She hissed in pain as she felt her ribs. "No, _you_ did not." She lifted her shirt up slightly so that it was just below her bra. There were deep, dark and massive bruises all over her ribs and a large one in the center of her stomach.

"God, Ziva. What did he do to you?" Tony asked sadly. His fingers hovered over one of her bruises; she pulled away.

"It is nothing. A few ribs got broken last month." She said putting down her shirt.

"Ziva-"

"I am fine Tony. I went to Ducky. They should be healed soon. I forgot about them actually."

"Ducky knows?" Tony asked.

"No. It was around when we had that warehouse case when I fell down the stairs. I told him that was the cause." Ziva looked down.

"I'm so sorry," Tony said taking her hand.

"Do not be. I was the one that bought him whiskey-"

"No, I'm sorry that I didn't notice. I should have. I'm your partner and your best friend. I should have known." He shook his head.

"No, Tony, no. This is not your fault. It is mine. I... I let him hit me. I stayed." She put a hand on his face.

"Can't it just be his fault?" Tony asked smiling.

Ziva laughed lightly. "Alright. It is his fault. And alcohol."

"Deal. But I swear if I see him again-"

"You will not." She smiled. "But if you do. I will give you five free minutes before it it is my turn."

Part 3

Tony and Ziva walked into work the following Monday together. Gibbs and McGee were already at their desks when they came in. Ziva and Tony were giggling to eachother Tony was leaning on her while they walked making her have to lean on him to keep a straight line.

"Feeling better Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked making them stop thier joking around.

"Much better Boss, thanks again. Sorry I had to leave you McGee with all the work."

Gibbs looked at him for a second. "You okay, Ziva?" He asked looking at her face.

"Uh, yes Gibbs. Thank you. I actually broke it off with Ray." She said sitting down.

"That sucks why?" McGee asked.

"Trust me. It doesn't suck." Tony said with gritted teeth.

"Whys that Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Because it was for the best." Ziva spoke up.

"Do you need a place to stay? I'm sure Abby would love having you." McGee said.

"Thank you McGee, but someone is already loving having me." Ziva said before she realized how it sounded. Tony burst into a giggle fit. "Shut up Dinozzo."

"Ziva-" Someone behind grabbed her shoulder. She flinched then went into ninja mode. She snaked her arm around his pulling it behind his back and slamming him onto her desk, without thinking she pulled out her gun and put the barrel on the back of his head. Her adrenaline was high.

"David!" Gibbs yelled standing up. McGee stood up without a sound putting a hand on his gun. Tony bolted out of his desk and grabbed her gun away. She still had the person pinned, but her grip did loosen.

"Zi, let go of Dorneget. I know he can be annoying, but he comes in handy." Tony said slowly.

Ziva's face relaxed and she let him up. "I... I am sorry Dorneget."

"Uh, it's okay. It was probably my fault. Here's that file you wanted." He said putting it on the desk. "I uh think that I'll go back downstairs." He said scurrying away.

Ziva fixed her hair and shirt. "Thank you Tony." She mumbled taking her gun.

"You alright David?" Gibbs asked as McGee sat down. Tony stayed by Ziva.

"Yes. I am fine, I just thought that it was... Someone else." She said putting her gun back on her hip.

"I told you, I won't let him get to you." Tony said.

"Let who get you, Ziva?" McGee asked.

"Is this something we should know about?" Gibbs asked still standing.

"Nothing, it is fine. I am fine." Ziva snapped at them.

"Zi..." Tony said rubbing her upper arm.

"Is this about why your lip is split and why you have a black eye?" Gibbs asked gently.

"No. That was a spare that went to far." She snapped again.

"Zi, please." Tony pleaded.

"Love Dove!"

Ziva spun around to the elevator seeing Ray coming out of it. Tony grew a few inches taller while Ziva sank into herself.

"Ray..." She said sadly.

"Love Dove, what happened? I went home and all your stuff was gone. You okay love?" He said walking near the squad space. Tony stood between him and Ziva.

"I think you should go now Ray. Ziva doesn't really want to see you right now." Tony said puffing out his chest.

"Last time I checked you don't talk for her. I do." Ray said puffing out his chest.

"Well, as of Friday night, when I last checked. She spoke for herself." Tony countered.

Ray turned to her. "Oh, so that's where you went. I should have known." Ziva took a step back. "Then I'm guessing that she told you _I_ did all that." He said motioning to her face. "It was her own damn fault."

"If you don't remember, I said to get out." Tony said getting back in-between them again. Ray went to grab Ziva's arm. Tony pulled out his gun and put the barrel on his shoulder.

"Go ahead and touch her. See how long you last after it." Tony said through gritted teeth. Gibbs and McGee stood up putting their hands on their guns.

"Really? You are gonna threaten me in a goverment building, full of witnesses, and possibly lose your job, for her?" Ray said laughing.

"Gibbs, McGee, you see any of this?" Tony asked.

"See what Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked sitting down.

"I sure don't." McGee answered.

"This is ridiculous, come on Ziva." He said grabbing her arm. Before Tony could pull the trigger Ziva stepped forward sending a punch square to Ray's nose sending him stumbling backwards.

"Sorry Tony, your five mineutes were up." She said shaking her hand. Tony grinned.

"You bitch!" Ray shouted holding his nose. "You're in for it tonight."

"No. I am going home to safe place. Because unlike you, Tony loves me and would never hurt me." She said stepping to Tony's side. "Now. I believe Tony said that you should leave."

Ray stood there for a second weighing his options and thinking about what he should do. Before he had a chance Gibbs stood up and went to their side followed by McGee.

"I believe my daughter said for you to leave." Gibbs said crossing his arms.

"What the hell ever. If you guys want the whore she's yours." He said turning to leave. Before the elevator door closed Gibbs slid in. After a few minutes he came back shaking his hand.

"He won't bother you anymore Ziver." Gibbs said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Gibbs."

He leaned over to her. "My basement is open for whenever you wanna talk about it." He kissed her cheek and went back to his desk.

"Thank you Tony, McGee." She said walking back to her desk.

"David, Dinozzo. Keep it out of the workplace."

"Yes boss." Tony said sitting down.

"Thank you Abba." Ziva said smiling at him.

They all smiled as they went back to work.


	4. Temptations

Part 1

"I hate night clubs."

"We know DiNozzo," Gibbs muttered taking a sip of his drink.

"But this isn't a night club, Tony. This is a kinda like a lounge, like in-"

"Yes, McGoo, I know that this looks scarily like where the Haynes Sisters sang in _White Christmas._ And do you have any idea where they sang? In a club." Tony said pointedly. So far he hated this case. Not only did it make him and the entire team, including Abby, Ducky, and Palmer go back to Israel but he still missed Ziva. Some petty officer just couldn't keep himself out of trouble let alone alive. And to add to all that the officer liked to go to the night clubs this one actually, many times a week.

They were all sitting in the very far back on a slightly raised platform. So far they had seen one jokester, two singers, one dancer and amazing violinist. But not the witnesses they were looking for. The main one was Zandra Davidson, the main act for this bar, and her dancing partner Mat Belisoni. There were no pictures of them, but from what they heard, Zandra was a native, her act centered around singing and one small dance break where she and Mat would blow the audience away. Mat was from Sweden.

"Not like the clubs I go to." Abby smiled into her drink. She, Ducky and Palmar had demanded to come along. "And I like it. It's old timey."

"Not that old," Gibbs said smiling.

"Quite right Jethro, this is very much like the club where my mother used to hand out-" Ducky began.

"Ha!" Tony interrupted. "See, even Ducky says it's a club."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer boomed gathering everyone's attention. "Zandra Davidson!" The band began to play, and the curtains were parted to reveal a beautiful woman with her back to the audience. Her dress was backless down to her butt. A high slit went up to her hip on her right side showing off her tan and toned leg. Her hair was done so that it all laid on her right shoulder in curls showing off the deep cut and ample cleavage that showed. The black dress clung to her body.

She turned to the audience and began her number.

"Ziva?" Tony whispered in shock.

Six months were crying. Two months spent pulling it together, even changing her name. Four months finding a job she liked. Now, one year going from being a bar maid to the main act in the show. She would have loved it if it weren't for her dance partner being a murder. He only killed who he was told to by the terrorists, but that was no excuse. He killed a marine. One of them had to go. Sadly it was going to be her. She had one more week before she was going to tell her boss she quit. One more week for them to find her. She had sent them letters once a week, well she didn't, Matt sent them for her. She was always busy rehearsing. She never got anything back, but she never expected too. However, when she found out about Mat, she had to tell them.

As of right now, however, that didn't matter. Nothing did. She was about to perform her favorite song. When she got out there and just sang, she was whoever she wanted to be. She loved it. She made people smile. She would sing, and dance and all eyes would be on her, not because she was holding a gun, but because she made them happy. Plus, her favorite song. It was one of her sexy songs that she liked to sing. She got to be as sensual as she wanted and no one was the wiser. It was the song she sang all those years ago when she was undercover at the nightclub in Mossad.

She took her spot, nodded to the musicians who started to play and the curtain was drawn. Her favorite part was up next, the turnaround. Then she would get to walk around, flirt a little. The table in the back was always her favorite to go to because it had a platform. Then dance the repeat. But first, she had to turn around.

 **The song she is singing is Temptation.**

" _Rusted brandy in a diamond glass_ ,"

"Holy shit that Ziva," McGee said cupping his face to watch her dance and saunter around.

"No. That's Zandra Davidson." Gibbs smiled and leaned back.

"I'm recording this," Abby said whipping out her phone.

She made her way around singing and flirting with a smile. Until she saw who she was making her way to at the back table. Them. It's not that she wasn't happy to see them, it's just... Unexpected.

" _Dutch pink and Italian blue_ " She sang stepping onto the platform. Alright, she had to dance with two of them, and somehow touch two. This wasn't going to be fun. The two on the ends she would need to dance and oh dear god. Palmer and Tony. _Alright, Palmer first. You can do this._ She thought.

" _He is there a waiting for you_ " she sang putting her uncovered leg between his legs. That earned eyebrows from everyone. _Kill me... Wait... This is what I want to do. This is my song. This is my club and my time. This is me. Let us do this._ She smiled at Tony and took her leg off of Palmer. She made eye contact with him the entire she walked over to him, and he met it.

" _My will has disappeared_  
 _Now confusion is oh so clear_ " she sang. Now she was in front of him. She turned around and bent backward into his lap.

" _Temptation, temptation_ ," she slowly stood back up and walked around to his back. " _Temptation_." She leaned over behind him so her head rested on his right shoulder and left hand moved down his chest to his stomach. " _I can't resist_."

She smirked and walked back to the main floor to dance. She looked back to a very pink Tony and the rest of the team in complete and utter shock.

Part 2

"Boss, that was Ziva," McGee said for the fifth time.

"No, McGee. That was Zandra Davidson." Gibbs said for the sixth time.

"Well, that certainly looked like Ziva." Abby pointed out.

"Certainly felt like her," Tony muttered. Every turned to him. "What?"

"You know what it feels like when Ziva sits on your lap?" Abby said smirking making Gibbs roll his eyes.

"Well, it was, I was, we were. Hey. It was a goodbye." Tony sputtered.

"Shalom." Ziva said walking up to the platform. "My partner and I wished to come up here to thank you all for being such good, uh, athletes, with my song." She said. Her accent was much thicker than before.

Mat, who was holding her close to him with his arm around her waist smiled, "I believe the Amerians say, sport, not 'athlete'."

"Pfft." She waved her hand and rolled her eyes taking a drink that a bartender had brought her. "Thank you Maria."

"As a thank you, you all have one free round, on the house." Mat smiled. "Now, if you do to mind, I am needed elsewhere." He leaned over and kiss her on the cheek making her take a long sip of her drink.

"So, _Zand-ra._ " Tony said leaning on the table. "Great performance."

"Thank you," She said smiling back. "Maria, a chair?"

Maria walked over with a chair and Ziva took it. She sat it horizontal to the table and sat down so she was facing Tony and across from Gibbs. She crossed her legs putting the bare one on top. "So, I should take it you got my letters." She said to the table taking a sip.

"What letters, Zandra?" Gibbs asked.

"You do not have them? I sent you all one once a week." She said sitting up. "Mat," she muttered taking another sip.

"So you and Matt?" Tony asked.

"Although I do like it when you are jealous, Tony now is not the time." She smiled. "If you did not get my letters, why are you all here? Couldn't live without me?" She asked Tony.

"Well there is that, also a dead Marine," Tony said back.

"Yes, I know. Mat killed him. He is in with a terriost cell, as I said in my letters, if you ever got them." She had another sip. From behind Abby had started to pet Ziva's back and hair. "Abby, will you stop it?" She asked turning.

"I'm sorry, Ziva, I just missed you so much," Abby said near tears.

"Zandra, Zandra Davidson, and I missed you as well. All of you. So very much." She said downing the rest of her drink. Maria came and gave her another.

"Zi- Zandra, you don't drink," McGee said shocked.

"No, Ziva, the murderer and killer of her family and all she loved, does not drink. Zandra Davidson, is an experienced alcoholic with her two year patch." She said smiling.

"Davidson, that's all you could come up with?" Tony asked.

"What, should it have been DiNozzo?" She asked.

"Well, I did offer that before I left." He shot back.

"What?" Abby squealed.

"Nothing," Tony said.

"Yes, Abby. Nothing but past opportunities that got turned down to fast." Ziva smiled. "I should get going. My manager does not like it when I stay at one table too long." She made to get up.

"Well since you practically gave this table a lap dance, maybe he would understand," Tony said. Another act came on and couples began to go to the dance floor.

She shook her head. "I need this job. You can arrest Matt back stage. The doors on the right. Come see me before you all leave."

"Dance with me," Tony said shooting up.

"Tony-"

"Berlin," He said. Ziva was shocked.

"Tony I-"

"Paris." He smiled. So did she.

"Alright." She downed the last half of her drink and stood to dance with him. He led her out to the dance floor.

"You have gotten much better at dancing," She said smiling.

"No, I've always been this good. But before I had to worry about where my hands were." He smiled.

"Tony, you are grabbing my butt," She said smiling.

"So stop me." He grinned back. "So when you start drinking?"

"Hmmm, how long have I been gone?" She asked laughing.

"Seems like forever." He staring back at her.

She swallowed. "So, how long will all of you be staying?"

"Day, maybe two. Why wanna spend some time with us?"

"Perhaps. I believe that if I do not hug Abby she will explode." She said glancing at the table where they all sat staring.

"I'm surprised she hasn't attached to you yet." He laughed.

"Are there clubs like this in D.C?" She asked staring at the team.

"Uh, yeah actually, think there's one a block or two from my apartment. McGee talks about it all the time." Tony answered.

"Then perhaps I should go back, get a job there." She shrugged. Tony stopped their dancing and looked at her.

"What?"

"I have missed you. And the team. Besides, I am still a citizen of America. I could go back with you, and get a job and apartment." Ziva shrugged.

"Do you mean that? You want to come back?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I want to go back." She said looking him in the eye. Tony pulled her close and kissed her, hard at first then it softened. They could hear Abby squealing at the table followed by hitting sounds, which they assumed was her hitting McGee in excitement. They pulled back and smiled.

"Tony, you are still grabbing my butt."

"You still haven't stopped me."

They walked back to the table where Maria gave Ziva another drink. Tony grabbed it from her hand.

"Holy crap," he coughed. "That's vodka."

"Yes," she smiled taking it back and downing half of it. "But it is only my fifth of the night."

"How much do you normally have?" Plamer asked.

"On a good night, fifteen. On a bad" she shrugged. "I go until I pass out."

"Ziva," Ducky said sadly.

"What? I am fine. For tonight is a good night." She smiled and finished her drink. Maria came with another one.

Tony shook his head. "So, you get Mat yet?"

"Yup. Got him while you were playing grab ass, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Good. Then when shall we go home?" Ziva asked.

"You're coming with us?" Abby asked.

"Yes. I have missed you too much, and no matter how much I drink that will not stop how alone I am with out all of you." She smiled. Abby jumped up and hugged her, almost making them both topple over.


	5. Good Feeling

Part 1

"I hate this," Tony complained.

"It _is_ hot here," Abby said.

"Why are they here again Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Duck is here for the body. Abby for the evidence. We are here for the case." The team was once again in Isreal. It had been two years since Tony was last here and he hated it more than ever. A Marine was killed off the base. The body wouldn't be sent to NCIS, so NCIS was sent to them. There was only one witness to the crime, a native who lived in a shack in the mountains with her son where it happened. The Marines had taken her in for questioning. The team stood in the wide open lane on the base with dirt everywhere. Most of the people were out on duty. There was only two here. One was working on organizing the Marines; the other was helping show them around and get the witness, which he called the prisoner.

"Stop complaining Tony," McGee said.

"And why should I do that McGoo?" Tony said getting uppity.

"I have a good feeling about this; it's gonna end well, so stop complaining," McGee said standing his ground.

"Fine, McMan. If this ends well, I stop super gluing you to things for one month." Tony said smiling.

"Two," McGee said sure of himself.

"Alright. Two. But if this ends how I know it will, then you do my reports for two months." Tony smiled.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warned.

"Deal," McGee said shaking Tony's hand.

"Prepare to be McLoser." Tony smiled. He went to stand on the outside of the group, next to McGee with Gibbs next to McGee then Abby and Ducky.

"Give it to me bitch; I said that you can't have it now!" Officer Roberts yelled dragging the witness out of the holding house. The woman was covered head to toe in a baggy pink dress. Her face and hair were covered with a scarf. There was another scarf that was tied to her chest. She was trying to get away from Roberts.

When she turned to run he grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around going for what was covered in the scarf at her chest. She kicked him in his dick, and he fell to his knees letting her go. She turned and saw the NCIS team standing a few yards away and ran to them. When she got half way there, Roberts got up and followed. In her fevered race she tripped holding the scarf to her chest with one hand, she crawled on her hand and knees the last few feet to Gibbs. Once she reached him, she sat at his feet clinging to his legs and hiding her face.

"Damn bitch I said-" Roberts said walking over to her with rage.

"Stand. Down. Marine." Gibbs ordered. Tony and McGee had their guns drawn.

"Yes, sir," Roberts said with gritted teeth. "I'll be in the main tent if you need me. You all have that cabin; you can interrogate her there or in the holding house." He said and walked away.

Gibbs looked down at the dusty mess clinging to his legs. "He's gone." Slowly her grip lessened, and she looked up. Her scarf hid her eyes, but she could still see. Gibbs helped her stand up, and she backed away looking at them. She ambled to Gibbs and slowly put a hand on his face. Once she touched it, she melted and hugged him.

"They must have beaten her," McGee said.

"You think?" Gibbs muttered from under the scarf. She let go then gave quick hard hugs to Abby, Ducky, and McGee. She looked at Tony. Under her veil, she smiled. She started to walk when her other scarf moved, and a tiny hand poked out. She looked down and moved it so that her a little head poked out.

"He wanted the kid?" Abby asked.

The women looked at her and nodded. She put the scarf up a bit more so the baby would be protected from the sun.

"How old?" Gibbs asked.

She looked up at them again then at Tony. His eyes were empty, and for a second she was afraid as to why then she remembered her head scarf. Slowly she took it off so that it only hid her hair. "Two." She answered.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

Part 2

"Yes. And I have missed you so much." She said looking at them. Her baby started to cry. "Inside, yes?"

"Of course," Gibbs answered taking her into their compartments. They all sat in a makeshift squad room. Ziva took off the rest of her scarf showing a bruise on her cheek.

"Roberts." She muttered when Gibbs went to touch it.

"Bastard." He said. She took the baby boy out of his scarf and sat him on her lap. Then she took out a roll of bread for him eat.

"How old?" Abby asked kneeling in front to play with him while he ate.

"Emmett is two." She smiled and touched his hair.

"Two?" Tony asked from his corner.

"Yes. Two." She said looking down.

"What ya doing here Ziva?" Gibbs asked sitting next to her.

"After... I had nothing and no one. I made a shack in the mountains not far from here. Nine months later he was was born. I come down to the village when I need. Mostly we stay up there alone." Abby sat across from her, and she put Emmett on her lap.

"Why are you here?" McGee asked. "And why did Roberts treat you that way."

"Because I saw him kill a man. He knew that I would tell the truth unless he had my child." She said darkly. Emmett started to cry; the bread was gone.

"Shh tateleh," she said taking him back. "That is all we have." Tony left the room and came back with his bag that was full of his snack food. He kneeled down in front and unwrapped something for him to eat. "Thank you, Tony."

"You don't have much food?" He asked.

"No," she looked down. "I have a garden, and I hunt. But it does not provide much." She said sadly.

"We're here now, Ziver. We got you." Gibbs said hugging her. Ziva got tears.

"I am sorry that I ever left." Tears came down her dust covered cheeks.

"We're here now. I'll take you home." Tony said.

"Duck, to the body. Abby evidence. McGee, with me. We're going after Roberts. DiNozzo, stay with Ziva." Gibbs ordered. He kissed her on her head, and they all left for their jobs. Tony said playing with the little boy on Ziva's lap.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"You," Ziva answered knowing that he meant who the father was.

"Why?"

"You were gone. I was scared. I figured you had already met someone new. As time went on, I was more sure you had someone. And it would have been strange to come out of the blue. So I waited for the day that you found me again." She smiled. "Although I thought it would much sooner."

"I tried. But it turns out living in a home you made on your own in the mountains and not coming out, really keeps you hidden." He said laughing at her.

"Not well enough." She said looking around.

"Were you alone?" Tony asked now sitting next to her.

"Every minute until he was born." She answered.

"I mean when you had him," Tony said handing him another cracker.

"Oh, yes. Well, I had someone from the village who offered to help me. She died last year." Ziva said sadly.

"Well, you won't be alone again. Soon we will go home, and it will all be good." Tony said. "And I may have to stop supergluing McGee to things."

"Why?" She asked.

"Made a bet. He won." Tony said scratching his head.

"Do you want me back with you?" She asked as Emmett started to play with her hair.

"Do I want the woman I love and my child to be with me, hmm, let me think, YES!" He yelled making Emmett laugh. "Also, I don't think Gibbs is going to give you a choice, and I know Abby won't."

"And you?" She asked giving slay smile.

"Is it kidnapping if you're my family?" He asked leaning in.

"I do not know. I have not been around laws for a long time, let alone America. Maybe you could remind me?" She asked leaning closer to him.

"I guess I will. The first lesson will be over handcuffs." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, and she kissed him back.


	6. Dance

"L.A, McGee, it's just perfect." Tony said in the car. Him and McGee were driving around the streets of L.A with Gibbs trying to find the dance studio that the victims step daughter went to.

"It is nice here huh? Oh, take a left Gibbs, that's the parking lot then it's the fourth store down the street." McGee said from the back seat. Gibbs screeched into a parking spot and they started to walk to the dance studio.

"So what's the lay down on the dance place?" Tony asked as they walked.

"Business is called Leaps and Bounds. Single owner, who also teachers. Her name is Zandra Davidson. She teaches all ages even some professionals." McGee answered. Gibbs stopped walking.

"What's the name again?" He asked.

"Zandra Davidson. Why, boss?" McGee asked.

"Both of you back to the car. I'll take care of this." He said walking.

"Why boss, you think she might be a red head?" Tony joked.

"Car. Now." Gibbs ordered.

"No way boss. This guy made bombs. Could be one there. We're going." McGee answered.

Gibbs stood for a moment staring at them. When they didn't move he sighed and let them come. She wasn't going to like this.

"Very good, Jasmin. Now try going a bit deeper." She said helping a five year old do her plié. "Keep your back straight. Very good."

"Zandra," Helena whined behind her.

"Yes, have you gotten the work fluid yet?" She asked. Helena had to learn a dance that Zandra choreographed for her so she could get a small dance role on a TV show for other 16 yearolds.

"No, and I don't think I can." She said near tears. "Will you do it again?"

"Of course, Darling. Do not cry you will get it. Jasmine, will you get the music?"

"Yes yes yes!" Jasmine said jumping up and down. "Zandra's going to dance! Zandra's going to dance!" She yelled prancing around the room. All the girls went to the walls to give her room and get a good view. It was a free dance day so people could work or help others do what they pleased. The crowed ranged from five year olds to nineteen year olds.

She smiled and went to where she kept her bag. She took off her button up sweater and put it on her bag so all she had on was her tights, black unitard and pink flowing toto and ballet slippers with her hair in a tight bun. She took the beginning pose and nodded for music.

Jasmine smiled and turned it on. She began to dance. This is just what she always wanted, and she finally had it. It took some years and many pains but it was hers now. She left Mossad, NCIS, everything behind, just to do this. She missed everyone, especially Tony, but this was for the better. When she came back to America and went to Gibbs for help he did just as she wanted. He got her name changed and gave her some money to get a house. She set herself up and now she owned her own business.

She closed her eyes while she danced so that she felt the music. Halfway through she head the door jingle and people come in. She assumed it was a parent coming for thier child. She did a Grand Jete (split leap) and contained to dance. When she was in the ending split she opened her eyes to see the kids jumping and clapping. She smiled and got up.

"See, Helena. It is easy. I belive that you can do it." She said while they clapped. She heard clapping that was louder and deeper then the others. She turned to see Gibbs, Tony, and McGee looking at her clapping. She ran and Gibbs and jumped into a hug he hugged her back.

"Gibbs I am so happy to see you." She said into his shoulder. She let go and dragged them all into the dancing space.

Gibbs laughed. "I missed you too Zandra." Tony stood silent with a smile. McGee had a large goofy grin.

"Gibbs!" Jasmine yelled running at him. He laughed and picked her up kissing her cheek.

"Girls, I have talked about him very much and now you have a chance to meet him. This is my Abba. Agent Gibbs."

"Hi Agent Gibbs." They all called out.

"Agent Gibbs, was Zandra as good a dancer as she is now when she was little?" Helena asked.

"Yup. Always been my little dancer. She grew up leaps and bounds." Gibbs said.

"That's the name of this place!" One of the girls said in awe.

"Of couse, where else do you think I got the name?" She smiled. "Now go, dance."

"Grandpa, grandpa," Jasmine said as he put her down.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Momma taught me how to do pliés. Look look." She said doing three perfect demipliés.

"Very good. Your mom is an excellent teacher." He said standing back up.

"The best!" She said proudly.

"Tateleh," Ziva said. "Go and dance. I will be talking with Gibbs and our friends."

"Who are your friends, Mommy?" Jasmine asked.

"Soon, my love. Go. Dance." Ziva said no and she obeyed. Ziva hugged Gibbs again. "So, what brings you all here to my happy little world?"

"Nothing as happy as this." Tony said.

"One of the girls who you teach had her stepfather die. He was a bomb maker. Hi Ziva." McGee said smiling.

"Please, Zandra. I am no longer Ziva." She said smiling. "That is terrible. Who?"

"Melaka Jones." Tony said.

"Poor child. Her and Jasmine are friends." Zandra said shaking her head.

"So, Jasmine is your... Kid?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Zandra said beaming. "Jasmine Jethro Davidson. She is five."

"Five?" Tony asked loosing his tie.

"Y-"she knew where this was going. "Yes."

"McGee, let's go talk to the girls. See if they know anything." Gibbs said walking away to have Jasmine pounce on him.

"Z-Zandra?" Tony said.

"Yes?" She answered innocently.

"Who, is the father?" Tony asked.

"McGee."

"WHAT?" He yelled having everyone look at him.

Ziva burst into laughter bending at her waits. "No no, she is yours. I just could not resist." She laughed so hard she had tears which made Tony laugh. It had been a long time since he had seen her this free and joking.

"That was terrible." he laughed.

"No, what is terrible is that I was thinking of saying Gibbs first." She gasped laughing even harder.

"Oh God!" He yelled laughing. Once they finally stopped and whipped away the tears he looked at her. "I've missed you, but I'm glad your so happy."

"Thank you. This is how my days are spent laughing and dancing. All I ever wanted. And I have missed you very much as well. Would you like to meet your daughter?"

"Very much so."


	7. Memories

"McGoo, you make it too easy," Tony said laughing at his desk. Gibbs shook his head.

"You put glitter in my car," McGee yelled sitting at his desk covered in purple glitter.

"Agent Gibbs?" Someone asked coming into the squad room.

""Yes?" He answered.

"Do you know a Ziva David?" He asked.

"Yes," Tony answered.

Gibbs shot him a look. "Yes. We all do. Why?"

"A few months ago Miss. David was in an explosion. She experienced a major head injury. Her body is healed all that is left to heal is her memories. You were her last emergency contact. She can stay with you or go back with us to be put in an asylum." He said as though it was nothing.

"I'll take her," Gibbs said going over to him.

"Good," He said pulling out papers. "I will need you sign these."

Gibbs signed all that was needed then shoved the papers into his chest. "Where is she?"

"Bring her up." The elevator dinged and two men came out with Ziva in-between. She was in an orange prison uniform with handcuffs. Her hair was messy and she looked around confused.

"What the hell have you done to her?" Gibbs asked going over to her. She flinched.

"She proved to be a bit, violent, at times. We also had overcrowding. We had her put in prison for safe keeping." He undid the cuffs then walked away. "Good luck."

Ziva stood looking around from Gibbs to McGee to Tony. "Who- who are you, people?" She asked. She sounded like she just learned how to speak English.

"I'm Gibbs, your boss. Sometimes you call me Abba." He said gently.

"You are not my Abba. My Abba is director of Mossad. Why am I not with him. I am still in training."

"Your father will be here in a few weeks." Tony cut in. Ziva looked at him with an eye.

"Have we meet?" She asked. "I know that stupid grin," She said studying him.

"I would hope so," Tony said. "I'm Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo."

She shrugged. "I am a Mossad Officer in training." She walked around to her old desk and sat down putting her feet up. "Why am I here?"

"You were in an explosion. You lost some memory. You're here to have us help you get better." Gibbs answered.

"Gibbs. Gibbs. Gibbs. I heard a rumor that-" Abby came running into the squad room. "ZIVA!" She yelled running to her.

Ziva jumped up and grabbed a paper clip that was on her desk, holding it out. Tony and Gibbs stopped Abby before she got too close.

"Ziva omg omg omg I have missed you so much it's been a year where have you been?

"Who is this... Vampire?" Ziva sneered.

"Ziva?" Abby asked hurt.

"McGee. Take Abby, explain." Gibbs ordered.

"You were gonna paperclip, Abby?" Tony yelled taking it from her hand. "What's wrong with you?"

"I do not remember." She shrugged sitting back down and putting her feet up again. "How did you know what I could do with that paperclip?"

"You only threaten me with them all the time. Or you used too." He answered.

Ziva smiled. "I threaten you do I?" She asked standing up and going into his personal space. Gibbs rolled his eyes and walked away.

Tony gulped. "N-no."

"Tell me, Tony," She said putting a hand on his chest. "Do you have a change of clothes for me? At your place maybe?"

"Rule 12," Gibbs said sitting down.

"Do not date a coworker. I am having that I do not work here, no?" She asked. Tony and Gibbs looked at her. "What?"

"You... You remembered rule 12." Tony said shocked.

"I know many rules, Tony. I am Mossad." She said waving it away and sitting back down.

"Yeah, but Mossad doesn't teach Gibbs' rules," Tony answered. Ziva shrugged.

"What all do you remember?" Gibbs asked.

"More things than they thought I did. I know that my Ima and sister died. I know that my Abba was killed. I know also that my brother was murdered. I know not by who. But I will find them and kill them." She said simply. "I also know many rules."

Abby and McGee came back in. "H-hi Ziva. I'm Abby Scuito. I'm the forensic scientist here." Abby said holding out her hand.

Ziva glared at it. "Ziva David. Mossad." Abby slowly took her hand back.

"She remembers rule 12," Tony said.

"Of course she does. Gibbs only yelled it at you two for every day since she started working here." McGee said.

"I am negative I know you," Ziva said staring at Tony. "Did we sleep together?"

"Everyone looked at Tony. "It's 'positive' and uh y-yeah."

"When?" She asked.

"A few times undercover and a few times before uhh, before I left you in Israel," Tony said scratching his head everyone looked at him.

"Hmmm. That must be it. I can not be sure until we do it again." She shrugged and everyone's eyes went wide.

"Uhh..."

"What I wish to remember. Even if it is just you. Come. I stay at your house. I want not to stay with McGoo and I am not sleeping in Abby's spare coffin." Ziva said standing. Everyone looked at her shocked at what she remembered without even knowing. "I could stay at Gibbs but he would make me work on the boat."

"Come on Ziver. I have a lot to tell you." Gibbs said standing up and leading her away.

"Ziva. A. I do not know why you always call me Ziver," She said letting him lead her to the elevator.

"I know you like it." Gibbs smiled as they left.


	8. Drunk

"Please, please, please," Abby whined standing in the squad-room.

"No, Abby." Ziva said again doing her work.

"Ah come on Ziva. It's one drink and we are all going." Tony said.

"I'm not." Gibbs said walking into the squad-room. "Time to go home." He grabbed his stuff and was the first out.

"Ziva, please. You go drinking with me all the time." Abby begged again.

"Yes, Abby I do, but those times are under different circumstances." Ziva said lowly.

"Is it cause we're going?" McGee asked. They all went around her desk surrounding her.

"Are you a sloppy drunk?" Tony asked.

"Oh no way. Ziva is one of the craziest people I have hung out with I mean we've broken laws before,"

"Abby stop." Ziva begged.

"She has picked up random people, man and female, and left with more than one person," Tony and McGees eyes got wide.

"Abby I beg you please." Ziva said turning red.

"She gets really slutty and reckless and funny as hell! She has even been black out before, now that's a Ziva to see one time last week we-"

"ALRIGHT, I will go. Just stop talking." Ziva yelled.

"Good." Abby smiled. "We'll ride together in a cab. I'm going to grab my stuff. Tony call one and we'll all meet out front." Abby smiled and left with McGee to grab her stuff. Tony called a cab then the met Ziva in the front. It was just them. McGee and Abby were taking too long.

"So," Tony said coming up behind her making her jump. "What are you so jumpy about?"

"Nothing." She snapped.

"Mmmhhhmmm. So how much you gonna drink?" Tony asked. Ziva rolled her eyes. "Okay let's make a deal."

"What kind?" Ziva asked interested.

"Every time one of us has a drink the other has to have a drink too." Tony smiled.

She narrowed her eyebrows. "And what will happen when you pass out first?"

"You can draw on me?"

"Pff, I will do that no matter what."

"Alright, you can have me do any one thing that you want. No matter what it is I will do it. And when you pass out first, you have to do anything that I say. Deal?" Tony asked holding out his hand.

"Deal." Ziva said shaking it. "Will it need to be the same drink?"

"Yes. We can take turns choosing." He said shrugging.

"Alright but I am choosing first." She said as the taxi came up.

"Yay, let's do this!" Abby said running out of the building dragging McGee with her.

"Ok, we got a booth in the corner and no car keys. Phones have new hard passwords. Let's start this night!" Abby yelled as the waitress came near.

"What'll it be?"

"Martini for me and a Margarita for the goth." McGee ordered.

"Two Long Island Ice Teas. Heavy on the vodka, I have much to forget." Ziva smiled.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Tony asked.

"No," Ziva said smiling into her drink. "I left the paper clips at work."

"What drinking game are we gonna play first!" Abby asked. "Never have I ever? Or Truth or Dare?" She asked happily.

"How old are we?" Tim asked.

"When we drink as old as we want to be." Ziva said shrugging. "And tonight old enough to play those games and still get screwed."

"Hammed, Ziva." Tony said coughing on his drink.

"I know what I said Tony." Ziva said finishing hers like it was water. She stopped the waitress. "Five Black Russian shots for each of us."

"Shit, Ziva I haven't even finished. And it's my turn to choose." Tony said holding a half empty glass.

"You take to long, and you can choose twice." She said lining up her glasses. "Race?" She asked Abby.

"Of course." she responded. They put their hands behind their backs and started to down their shots, Ziva finished first.

"I'll get you later when you get giggly." Abby said laughing.

Ziva laughed then turned to Tony. "Come on, DiNozzo. I am thirsty."

"You know the more you drink the thicker your accent is." Tony said finishing his drink.

"Yea it is. Now shots." She said pushing them to him. He gulped then took them one after another. "Blah!"

"Very good. Now what will we drink?"

Tony stopped the waiter. "Two beers please."

"Oh. I never pegged you for a light weight." Ziva said opening their beers.

"It's called pacing yourself, Zi, look into it." He said. He turned back to McGee and Abby who were deep in conversation. "Truth or Dare, McGoo."

He sighed, "Really Tony?"

"If he does not pick, we get to pick for him, those are the rules as Abby told me, no?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." Abby said with a smile turning to McGee.

"Alright, truth." McGee sighed.

"Have you ever slept with someone at this table?" Tony asked.

"Y-yes." McGee sighed. Tony looked at Abby who was blushing.

"Way to go McMan!" He said giving him a high five.

"What about you Tony?" Abby asked a bit angrily.

Ziva's eyes grew wide and she took one of McGees shots. Tony smiled and took one too. "Why yes Abby, and I think that it is time to say it out loud." He grabbed Tim's hand only to have it pulled away.

Ziva laughed, much to Tony's surprise. "It is your turn, McGoo." Ziva slurred. Tony smiled.

"Alright. Ziva, how much have you been drinking lately?"

"I go out with Abby every Friday we have no case. I go dancing every weekend at clubs and when we have no case I go after work to here." She said finishing her drink. "And I did not say truth."

"God, why have you been drinking so much?" Tony asked.

"It is not your turn. Abby told me if you break any game rules she will Gibbs slap you when you are hungover every time she sees you." Ziva said. "And she does. Tony, truth or dare."

"Dare." He said warily.

"Give up your next drink pick to me." She smiled.

"Alright." Tony grimaced.

"Waiter, two Sazeracs." She smiled.

Abby whistled. "She is going to make your liver fail."

"We'll see. Ziva!"

"Hmm?" She asked zoning back into the conversation from taking a sip of her drink.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare." She smiled sexily.

"Go get a girls number." He smiled thinking she wouldn't do it.

"Alright." She undid her top five shirt buttons, pushed up her boobs, grabbed her drink and went away.

"See, Tony," Abby whispered to him when she left. "You need to do sometime about her. I told you shes getting really bad. That's why I wanted you both to come. You need to help her, and she is really going to kill you. She has been drinking this way for years, or so she tells me, she has built up a like Ninja Immunity. You can't beat her."

"Done." Ziva said sitting down with a number. "Now what."

"Some shots and Never have I Ever." Tony said looking at Abby.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Abby said. Tony, McGee and Ziva did a shot. Tony looked at Ziva.

"There is a story there that I need to hear."

"Before I came here I had many undercover ops." Ziva slurred. "And had many relationships."

"Never have I ever kissed a man." McGee said smiling at Tony as he did a shot.

"Now, that story I need." Ziva said laughing when she finished her shot.

"Undercover, David, undercover." Tony muttered.

"Never have I ever had a three way." Tony said. Abby and Ziva did a shot. McGee and Tony looked at them.

"Not a word." Abby said.

"Never have I ever had a stuffed animal pet." Ziva giggled.

"Zi, why are you laughing that's sad." Tony said shocked.

"If you cannot laugh you cry, and I do not plan on crying tonight." Ziva said.

"Can we please do a sobering round." McGee groaned with his head on the table.

Ziva propped up her elbow and leaned on it. "Shoot."

"Ummm never have I been raped." Abby said. Ziva groaned and did a shot.

"Zi..." Tony said not finishing it. No one knew what to say.

"Somalia... Somalia was a terrible time." She muttered. "Let us leave it at that. You go McGoo."

"Never have I ever... Uhh... Never have I lost count of how many I have killed?" He said hoping she wouldn't drink. Sadly she did.

Tony staired at her. He had a question he had been burning to ask her for sometime. Things just didn't add up in the reports. If he asked at any other time she would lie, now, maybe not. "Never have I ever killed my brother."

She gave him a steely gaze then he saw something in her eyes that changed. She looked down then did a shot.

"He was going to kill Gibbs. What was I to do? Gibbs has too much good left in this world to do. Ari... Ari was lost. Permently." She said with tears. She did another shot. "Now you know some reasons why I drink."

"Ziva, why didn't you tell me." Tony said trying to put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and stood up. Taking money out of her pocket and putting it on the table.

"Thank you for having me out. I will be going to my home now. I will see you all on Monday." She started to stagger out of the bar.

"Normally she is a lot less depressed when we drink." Abby said.

"Do you push her like we did?" Tony shot out.

"N...no." Abby looked down. Tony got up and took some money from his wallet.

"See ya guys Monday." He said running out after Ziva. He found her sitting in an ally curled up in a ball crying into her knees. He called a cab and sat next to her. When the cab came he picked her up and put her in sitting next to her. He told the driver to go his house.

When they got their he sat her on the couch and gave her a coffee. "So," he said sitting next to her. "You wanna talk about it?" She shook her head no and layed her head in his lap. "You need to rest. Take the bed."

He took her to the bed and layed her down. "You know, you might feel better if you talk about it instead of drinking it."

"Alright Tony." She had no fight left so she proceeded to tell him all of what happened in her childhood, Mossad, Somalia, and her brother. By the time she finished it was dawn. Both of them were laying in bed tired. Ziva was curled into Tony with tears going down her face. Tony had tears as well for what had happened to her was some of the worst things he had ever heard.

"I got you now. You are safe with me. You don't have to drink anymore you have me." He said giving her a hard hug.

"I have been so alone for so long." She said whipping her tears.

"Well, now your aren't. Now you have me." Tony said and kissed her head. "Now go to sleep."


	9. Her Favorite Story

"Cutting NCIS out of my life had been surprisingly easy. At least in the sense that I rarely heard from them. Of course I missed them to death and often cried for the loss I had forced on myself. Cutting Tony out had been just as impossible as I suspected. The minuet I though his plane had landed I started to message him.

 **Z:** _Did you land alright?_ I know. Not the best thing I could have come up, especially after the amazing few day we had spent together. But I never was good with words... Or feelings.

 **T:** _good. Lonely. Idk how I'm going to go back to wrk empty handed._

 **Z:** _I am sorry Tony._ Again, not the greatest thing I could come up with.

 **T:** _have u thought any more about what you will do?_

 **Z:** _yes, actually, I have some money saved up and it turns out my father left me some as well. And when I add in the money Mossad is giving me for Abba's death. I am, as you would say, set. So I'm going to travel._

 **T:** _really? Where? And u need 2 wrk on ur txt talk._

 **Z:** _I have no idea. And you need to work on texting like a normal person. You spell as bad as you speak. XD_

 **T:** _watch it David. Or I'll get worse. I have to go to wrk now :/ change ur mind on coming back?_

 **Z:** _no, Tony, I have not. May we, maybe, keep texting?_ I know, it was stupid to ask. But I feared he was angry at me.

 **T:** _if we don't I'll have to find you again. Ttyl, Zi._

So, we texted just like that for over two years. Every birthday we would get a phone call from the other. Everyplace I went I took pictures and shared them with him. I never got anything from the rest of the team. Abby and McGee must have thought they needed to leave me alone. It both made me happy and annoyed. I was happy that they respected that I needed space, because I really did need it and it really did help. But I was annoyed that they never even tried. Gibbs did. Every birthday I got a text and a present, no matter where I was. I suspected that they were tracking me, or him at least.

I enjoyed my travels. I went to Turkey, Spain, Greece, Italy, Scotland, Britain, Ireland, Berlin, Paris, anywhere I wanted to go. I spent my time messaging Tony and we sent each other pictures often. But after a while something changed. I healed. I didn't feel broken anymore. I was no longer a killer. Well, not as much. People did try to mug me once or twice, however they greatly regretted it. I danced. That was the best part. And to add to it all I still had quit a large amount of money left.

After two years being me, by myself, I was ready to go back. It was both hard and easy to decide that. It was hard because I did not know what to expect when I went back. How would they react? What would Abby do? What would Gibbs do? But it was also easy because I knew that Tony would be happy to have me back.

So I bought the ticket and got on the plane from Paris to Washington. My phone died on the fight and by the time I charged it at my hotel the next morning I had ten voice mails and twenty three text messages all from Tony. They all consisted of him saying my name many times and asking if I was okay and wondering where I was. Many times he threatened to come find me. Finally I texted him back.

 **Z:** _My phone died on the plane. I am fine._ I was also a surprise.

 **T:** _I thought the worst._ Awe, he is so caring. _Where are you now?_

 **D:** _Canada._ I am not a very good lier any more. _And you?_

 **T:** _on way to interview someone. :/ Gibbs has me and McGoo doing cold cases._

 **Z:** _shame. I will message you later. Someone is trying to give me maple syrup._

I know, I know. But I was his surprise. So I got dressed and went to NCIS. The squad-room was empty except for some blonde at my old desk. I ignored her and sat down at Tony's. I started to go threw his desk. I found my necklace and a picture of a young him. I smiled and put my necklace back on.

"Umm, excuse me?"

I looked up a her. Tony had told me about her. Ellie... Bishop? "Yes. You are excused." I decided to mess with her, cruel but fun.

"What? No, no. Who are you?"

"I am you." I smirked. "Well, I was you." She was bewildered. I smirked. "Is Gibbs in Abby's lab?"

"Umm... Yea?"

"Thank you." I stood up and made my way there. I stood in the door way while Abby talked and Gibbs listened. Abby had a picture of me and her hanging on her wall some feet in the room so I walked in and looked at it. "I always have loved this picture." I said. That got their attention. They whipped around to me quite shocked to see me. Abby was the first to move. She tackled me into the wall with a hug. When she let go Gibbs hugged me. We talked a bit then went back upstairs together. Gibbs sat at his desk and I at Tony's. Abby leaned on McGees.

"Ok, who is she?" Ellie asked.

"Ziva David." I said smirking as her eyes got wide. The elevator dinged and I got up. "Say a word and I will kill you with a paperclip." I hurried behind Tony's divider.

He came in and sat down talking with McGee. I slipped out my phone and sent him a picture I had taken earlier. A selfie of me in the elevator. I heard his phone ding then he shot up. He stood just in front of the divider waiting for the elevator. I took a picture of him from behind and sent it. His phone dinged and he whipped around. I charged him.

I jumped and caught him. My legs were wrapped around him as well as my arms and he held me up. He set me down and looked at me.

"I thought you were in Canada." He said awestruck.

"If Canada is the hotel near your apartment then yes. I was." I smiled. He kissed me and him.

Later he told me that he never told anyone that he messaged me. They all thought he had a girlfriend. To be honest he kind of did. Or at least he did later on. Now, he has a wife and you my tateleh."

"What ya doing Zi,?" Tony asks coming in the nursery.

"Telling her her favorite story." Ziva smiles looking up him.

"The one of how you came back?"

"Yes. She loves that one."

"She's only one. She loves hearing your voice and seeing how happy you get when you say it."

"No. She loves it."

"Whatever you say Sweet Cheeks. Love you." He leans in and kisses her.

"I love you too Tony." Ziva smiles.


End file.
